Making a Dash for it
by Merciful Heavens
Summary: Minerva is forced to make a dash for her dressing robe... because the door is wide open! ADMM fluffiness! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_I know I really should be resting due to the fact that I am ill... but I could not rest until I wrote this story._

_The story beneath is based on a real-life event that happened to me (save the fact that I was alone, thankfully, and Minerva is not going to be =))_

~Making a Dash for it~

Minerva was in the middle of a lovely cold shower. The water was a perfect 28 degrees and she was very relaxed. Humming softly to herself, she rinsed off the sweet smelling soap suds and reached for her towel. She could have used magic to dry herself, but a nice towel-dry was always pleasant.

Still humming, Minerva dried her long black hair and wrapped her hair up in the towel. Feeling very refreshed and relaxed after her luxury shower, she opened the bathroom door to exit the bathroom and froze.

Normally, Minerva could have tiptoed across her chamber's to dress in her bedroom, but some idiot had opened her bedroom door, so that it yawned open. She rushed back behind the bathroom door, suddenly very aware that she did not have a towel wrapped around her rather unclothed body.

For some strange reason, she forgot about the towel she had wrapped her hair up in and glanced nervously about the room.

Should she make a dash for the dressing gown that hung over her couch?

Could she reach it before some student wandered past the open door?

Not knowing what else to do, Minerva made a dash for it. She breathed a sigh of relief as she snatched the emerald green robe up off the couch back and wrapped it about her lithe frame. Her triumph was short lived, however, as the last person Minerva would ever want stumbling across her whilst partially undressed, waltzed in through the open door.

If a pin had been dropped on the floor, the sound that emitted from its tiny body striking the stone floor would have echoed all the way to the Great Hall. Albus Dumbledore stood, frozen stiff by shock as before him stood, also in shock, Minerva McGonagall, who may I remind you, was only wearing a folded dressing gown wrapped about her middle. It barely hid from view the tops of her white thighs and gave a rather tantalizing view of her cleavage.

"Minerva." Albus stated, ever the gentleman, as he turned his back to give her some privacy.

"Yes?" Minerva managed, despite the fact that her hands and legs were shaking so hard that she almost dropped the robe.

"Um..." more silence. Minerva quickly rushed into her bedroom and slammed the door, leaving behind a very entranced Headmaster and a embarrassed Trio.

_More may come later, depending on reviews or comments..._

_Cheerio!_

_Merciful Heavens_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note- Many thanks to my lovely reviews and my wonderful beta Grey-EyedGirl!!! You all are so kind**

Chapter 2

Minerva had hurriedly dressed, her face growing redder every second she thought about what had just taken place. Hermione, Harry and Ron; all her students, had passed by the door of her bedroom to see her standing with hardly anything on! How had that possibly happened? And more importantly, why did it have to happen to her?

She took a deep breath as she sat down on her bed, carefully staying away from the vanity mirror; after all she felt terrible enough without seeing how terrible she felt. Minerva placed a hand against her throat and closed her eyes.

Well, she thought, trying to see the silver lining, at least Albus turned around. It would have been far worse had he just stood there; staring at her.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she leapt to her feet. Albus smiled, almost shyly as she opened the door and Minerva peeked around him to find the portrait door closed and locked.

"What did you tell them?" she asked softly, panic rising to destroy the fleeting hope.

Albus just continued to smile his usually calm smile. It was almost enough to cause Minerva to strangle him.

"Well?" she all but shouted. Albus chuckled. His blue eyes twinkled and he placed a large warm hand against her face.

"I told them that Peeves left your door open. And they apologized for seeing you." His eyes were still twinkling.

Minerva felt relieved enough to faint. So it had been Peeves who opened her door! The trouble maker would soon meet his maker, she thought venomously, attempting to skirt around Albus to exit her chambers. However she got no further than her sitting room as Albus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"I turned around, Minerva." He whispered into her ear, causing her to smile.

"You did." she replied. Albus turned her around to face him. Elation was written all over his face.

"Don't I get something for being so thoughtful?" He pouted. Minerva giggled softly.

"What would you like, Mr. Dumbledore?" she asked, coyly.

Albus didn't answer. Instead, he pulled her into a loving embrace and kissed her passionately. Neither of them heard a certain flight instructor tiptoe out from behind a cabinet and slip out the door, closing it behind her.

Minerva gasped as Albus released her from the kiss and held her gently in his arms.

"My goodness!" she muttered, still trying to catch her breath.

"Is something wrong, Mrs. Dumbledore?" Albus asked, looking down at her.

"Oh no!" she said, hurrying to assure him that all was well. "I just... so much just happened."

"Ah, yes! Well just between you and me, my dear." he whispered conspiratorially. "I heard Rolanda talking to Pomona about ways to get us together. I do believe that "getting Peeves to open up her bedroom door" was one of the methods..." he trailed off as flames of anger flared up in his wife's eyes.

"Rolanda Hooch will not remember how to sweep when I get done with her!" she declared furiously, storming out into the hallway.

Albus chuckled to himself and leaned against the once again open door. He loved her when she was angry.


	3. Chapter 3

Rolanda Hooch tried to appear nonchalant as she hurried to the quidditch practice she was supposed to be supervising. But when an furious Minerva McGonagall had emerged from the building and appeared to be heading straight for her, Rolanda had a hard time looking innocent.

Albus must have ratted on her, she thought, anxiously looking around for something or someone to save her. _Where is a herd of hippogriffs when you need them?_ she thought. _Maybe I could run. No, then she would hex me!_ Rolanda began to think through desperate plans. None of them would work. _How dumb of me! _she thought, a brilliant plan flashing to life in her sly brain. _I've never even seen the inside of her room... Albus? Who's he? Complete innocence! It had to work._

Minerva was almost within shouting range, when Rolanda's saviour made a rather unwelcome entrance. A bludger came whirring through the air and conked Minerva in the side of the head. She fell, unconscious, into a heap of tartan and a silence that could have been measured and weighed settled over the quidditch field.

Rolanda snapped out of her shock much quicker that the rest of the assembled and rushed to her friend's side. Blood was oozing from the nasty wound that had been inflicted and the flight instructor felt immediately guilty as she believed this was partially her fault.

A curious crowd of students soon formed a half circle around the fallen professor and Hooch bade two of them to hurry and fetch Poppy. The scared and nervous eyes of Ronald Weasley gave him away as the one who had accidentally hit McGonagall and Rolanda hurried to make him more at ease by announcing it was an accident and nothing more.

Soon Poppy arrived with the Headmaster and Rolanda found it harder and harder to keep from worrying about her friend. This was all her fault.


End file.
